15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Boy
by FuyuharuChiemi
Summary: These poems written of my love for you. I've been sending them for 15 years straight. As always, there is no reply. And still, there is no reply.. GAJE, YAOI, MEMBOSANKAN, AUTHOR NEWBIE, AND MANY WARNINGS MORE.


**15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Boy**

**Disclamer : Durarara - Narita Ryohgo. 15 Years of Pursuing A Cute Boy - Hatsune Miku.**

**Pair : Shizaya.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, Songfic, Shizuo's POV, YAOI.**

**Summary : These poems written of my love for you. I've been sending them for 15 years straight. As always, there is no reply. And still, there is no reply..**

**!enjoy!**

* * *

_**The first year, I was a bit reckless.**_

_**.**_

_**I write each and everyday without fail.**_

_**.**_

_**I licked stamps with insistence.**_

_**.**_

_**Sending you my heart's spit.**_

_**.**_

Tahun pertama..

Aku agak nekat, aku menulis surat setiap hari tanpa henti untukmu. Sudah berapa perangko yang aku jilat? Ah, entahlah. Siapa yang peduli?

"Hahh.. Surat semalam tidak dapat balasan juga ya? _**Dia**_ tidak akan pernah membalasnya,"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan tiap harinya. Tapi aku terus menulis untuknya, surat yang berisi puisi tentang rintik-rintik perasaanku.

.

* * *

_**The second year, I was so reckless,**_

_**.**_

_**getting my house ablaze without even catbch my attention.**_

_**.**_

_**In fact, my clothes caught fire from below,**_

_**.**_

_**And once I noticed, only the collar was left.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kedua..

Ya, aku masih sama nekatnya. Masih menulis. Sampai-sampai kamarku terbakar saja aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku sadar, kamarku sudah hangus dan hanya tersisa kerah leher di badanku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Cih, sial. Aku harus kerja ekstra untuk memperbaiki kamar ini. Mungkin aku bisa minta tolong sedikit sama Tom-san."

.

* * *

_**In the third year, I calmed down.**_

_**.**_

_**I'd already reached the limits of literature.**_

_**.**_

_**I publiced my mixi journal,**_

_**.**_

_**And my favourite broke the counter.**_

_**.**_

Tahun ketiga..

Aku sudah sedikit lebih tenang dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi aku mulai kehabisan bahasa untuk ku buat puisi. Selagi mencari-cari inspirasi di layar laptopku, sebuah ide muncul dengan tiba-tiba di otakku. _**Mixi journal**_. Hanya iseng atau mungkin bisa di bilang aku kurang kerjaan. Segera saja aku _**post **_puisi-puisi yang aku buat setiap hari itu. Tanpa ku duga, banyak orang yang meng_**favourite**_kan puisi-puisi itu. Mungkin kapasitas untuk _**favourite**_ pun akan jebol kurasa, oke maaf aku sedikit berlebihan.

.

* * *

_**In the fourth year, i wrote for a magazine,**_

_**.**_

_**and I branched out into social issues.**_

_**.**_

_**I decided to release a poem compilation,**_

_**.**_

_**And I made fun of salaryman.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keempat..

Setelah menghebohkan seluruh penghuni Mixi journal. Sebuah kantor majalah memintaku untuk menulis puisi di majalah mereka. Mungkin _**crew-crew**_ itu telah membaca puisi yang aku buat. Dan tebak apa? Aku menjadi bahan pembicaraan di Ikekuburo hanya karena puisi yang aku buat. Dan juga, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja kepada Tom-san. Tentu dia sangat marah. Tapi pikirkan saja, bekerja sebagai penulis puisi tetap untuk sebuah majalah pasti gajinya lebih besar dibandingkan bekerja sebagai _**bodyguard**_ seorang _**Debt Collector**_.

.

* * *

_**By the fifth year, I was a pro poet.**_

_**.**_

_**I captivated women around 24 to 34.**_

_**.**_

_**But since I was so earnest,**_

_**.**_

_**I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kelima..

Aku sudah menjadi penulis puisi yang profesional. Aku semakin di kenal. Bukan hanya karena puisiku, tapi juga karena pesonaku, aku berhasil menarik perhatian para wanita yang berusia sekitar 24 sampai 34 tahun. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa menyukai mereka. Mereka yang kumaksud disini adalah gadis-gadis itu. Hh.. Mereka adalah monster mengerikan yang suka berteriak dan mengejar-ngejar pria tampan sepertiku. Tidak ada bagian dari mereka yang menarik bagiku. Selain _**dia**_, tidak ada lagi hal lain yang lebih menarik lagi di dunia ini. Cih, bodoh. Aku mengingatnya lagi.

.

* * *

_**By the sixth year, my body was ruined.**_

_**.**_

_**I'd already passed 2000 poems.**_

_**.**_

_**Not a bone hadn't be broken,**_

_**.**_

_**Not an organ hadn't be damaged.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keenam..

Badanku sepertinya akan remuk. Rasanya seperti tidak ada tulang yang tak patah, takada organ tubuhku yang tidak rusak. Ukh.. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi hei! Aku sudah menulis lebih dari 2000 puisi untuk majalah itu kau tau? Tentu saja aku merasa sangat lelah.

.

* * *

_**In the seventh year, I was in perfect form.**_

_**.**_

_**So today, I'll compare you to something.**_

_**.**_

_**Perhaps you're like extreme ironing.**_

_**.**_

_**Perhaps you're like a two dimensional plane.**_

_**.**_

Tahun ketujuh..

Aku merasa sangat bersemangat tahun ini. Aku ingin menulis beberapa puisi lagi untukmu. Jadi puisi hari ini, aku akan memisalkanmu sebagai sesuatu. Apa ya yang cocok untukmu? Sebuah alas? Yang ekstrim? Hah lupakan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Bagaimana kalau pesawat? Pesawat yang mampu menerbangkan seluruh hati dan pikiranku ke langit ketujuh. Pesawat dua dimensi.

.

* * *

_**Even in the eight year, I didn't change.**_

_**.**_

_**So today, I'll compare you to something.**_

_**.**_

_**Perhaps, you're like winning every match in 16 sumo tournament.**_

_**.**_

_**Perhaps, you're like an AMPA glutamine receptor.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kedelapan..

Bahkan tahun ini pun aku masih tetap bersemangat. Hari ini aku juga akan memisalkan dirimu. Tapi apa yang akan aku misalkan? Seorang petarung sumo? Tidak, tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi gempal. _**Ampa Glutamine Receptor**_? Apa itu? Kubaca dengan jeli tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di layar _**laptop**_ku. Khh.. Bahkan sudah buka _**wikipedia**_ pun aku tetap tidak mengerti. Aku akui, aku tidak memahami sedikitpun tentang biologi. Dan tahun ini berlalu begitu saja seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya..

.

* * *

_**On the ninth year, I had an accident.**_

_**.**_

_**Apparently I suffered quite a blow on the head.**_

_**.**_

_**And though I forgot my own name,**_

_**.**_

_**I remembered only that I loved you.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kesembilan..

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Berusaha bangun dan aww! Kepala ku sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Tempat apa ini?

"Shizuo, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa minggu kau tau?" ucap pria didepanku. Kenapa dia begitu mengkhawatirkan aku? Dan beberapa minggu katanya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hm, ya. Aku dimana?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini. Mencoba mencari tahu tempat apa ini. Ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih. Bau obat menyengat. Dan beberapa selang infus. Rumah sakit?

"Kau ada diklinik ku, Shizuo. Masa kau lupa?"

"Klinik? Kau? Siapa? Siapa itu Shizuo?" Terlihat raut terkejut di wajahnya. Tapi seketika dia tersenyum, agak miris.

"Aku Shinra. Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti kehilangan ingatanmu,"

"Hilang ingatan? Apa maksudmu?"

_**Flashback..**_

**Saat ini terlihat seorang Shizuo Heiwajima sedang berjalan sambil memeluk dirinya. Kedinginan, karena malam ini hujan turun sangat deras.**

**"Cih, sial. Dingin sekali malam ini,"**

**Dia terus mempercepat langkahnya. Ya, dia ingin cepat pulang kerumah dan menghangatkan diri. Juga ingin mengirimkan surat berisi puisi yang tadi siang dia buat di kantor. Puisi untuk dirinya, untuk **_dia_**.**

**Tapi takdir tidak memperbolehkan. Dari kejauhan, tampak sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang sedang menuju kearah Shizuo dan..**

**BRAKK!**

**Tubuh itu terlempar tidak jauh dari mobil truk yang menabraknya. Darah mengecer kemana-mana. Semua orang mengelilingi tubuh orang terkuat di Ikekuburo yang sekarang sedang bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap. Ada juga dari mereka yang segera memanggil polisi dan rumah sakit.**

_**Flashback end..**_

Jadi, aku disini karena aku tertabrak. Cih, bodoh.

"..terima kasih sudah merawatku umm.. Shinra,"

"Jangan sungkan. Baiklah, kau istirahat saja disini. Aku akan mengabarkan yang lain kalau kau sudah sadar. Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi," ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Dan pandanganku terpaku pada surat kecil yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

"Surat apa ini? Dari siapa?"

Kuraih surat itu. Kubuka dan kubaca. Ah, surat puisi. Aku tau surat ini. Aku membuatnya untuknya, untuk _**dia**_. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Haha. Aku tertawa sendiri. Lucu sekali rasanya. Kau bisa mengingat perasaanmu untuknya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat namamu.

.

* * *

_**Through the tenth year, through the eleventh year.**_

_**.**_

_**My memories didn't return.**_

_**.**_

_**And yet, I loved you.**_

_**.**_

_**All I could want was your reply.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kesepuluh, juga tahun kesebalas..

Ingatanku sama sekali belum kembali. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku mencintaimu. Aku masih menulis puisi tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah mendapat balasan?

"Hhh.. Kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas suratku lagi? Apakah kau tidak membacanya?" Aku tersenyum sedih.

Hari-hari berikutnya ku lewati dengan terus mengirim surat puisi itu untuknya, dengan menunggu balasan surat darinya yang tidak pernah datang. Dia kenapa? Aku terus berpikir. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah balasan darinya.

.

* * *

_**Through the twelfth year, through the thirteenth year.**_

_**.**_

_**My memories didn't return.**_

_**.**_

_**But I still loved you,**_

_**.**_

_**That was all I had.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keduabelas, tahun ketigabelas..

Di kedua tahun ini pun ingatanku belum kembali. Aku masih menulis untuknya dan menunggu balasannya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak ada balasan. Walaupun aku tidak ingat apapun, tapi ingatan tentang cintaku padamu itu sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang aku punya. Dengan rasa cinta itu pulalah aku terus menulis dan mengirimkannya untukmu, meski tanpa balasan.

.

* * *

_**Even by fourteenth year,**_

_**.**_

_**They still hadn't come back.**_

_**.**_

_**Everyday was frightening and uneasy.**_

_**.**_

_**I just wanted a glimpse of you, I just wanted a word from you.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keempatbelas..

Bahkan di tahun ini pun ingatanku belum kembali. Sudah berapa tahun aku hilang ingatan? Ntahlah. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku menulis puisi untuk orang yang kucintai dan tidak pernah mendapat balasan darinya. Hari-hariku di tahun ini jadi menakutkan. Setiap hari aku menunggu balasan darimu tapi tidak pernah ada. Tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu? Aku ingin melihatmu, walau hanya sekilas. Aku hanya ingin balasanmu, walau hanya sedikit.

.

* * *

_**In the fifteenth year, my memories return.**_

_**.**_

_**I remembered everything and burst into tears.**_

_**.**_

_**Because I remembered..**_

_**.**_

_**That you died 15 years ago.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kelimabelas..

Di tahun ini, aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ingatan tentangmu membuat dadaku sesak. Sakit rasanya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa?! Kenapa terjadi?! Puisi-puisi yang tidak mendapat balasan itu? Aku tau sekarang kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas surat-suratku. Bayangan dirimu yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku terus melintasi pikiranku. Aku langsung berlari ketempat dimana dirimu berada. Terus ku percapat langkahku menuju tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah batu nisan. Aku menangis semakin keras. Akhirnya aku mengingatnya, aku mengingat kalau _**dia**_, _**Orihara Izaya**_, orang yang kucintai telah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu..

.

* * *

_**These poems written of my love for you.**_

_**.**_

_**If they keep pilling up, would they someday reach you?**_

_**.**_

_**Into what was your room, everyday they were thrown.**_

_**.**_

_**I couldn't see you anymore, and I kept loving you.**_

_**.**_

_**But, I thought we'd meet again, and you'd disappearead again..**_

_**.**_

Puisi-puisi ini kutulis dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin kau membaca surat-suratku. Setidaknya satu dari mereka. Ntah sudah berapa surat yang kulemparkan kedalam kamarmu. Apakah surat-surat yang menumpuk itu nantinya akan mencapai dirimu? Meski hanya satu? Mungkinkah?

Tiba-tiba bayangan dirimu sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku berada di jendela itu. Kau sedang meraih surat puisi yang telah kulipat menjadi pesawat kertas itu. Aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi kau tidak menghilang juga. Segera aku berlari kearah kamarmu dan aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Kau, Orihara Izaya, sedang melambaikan tanganmu padaku.

"Hai, Shizu-chan. Lama tidak bertemu," ucap sosok Izaya di sana.

"Puisi-puisimu sangat bagus. Hehe. Aku suka. Terima kasih, Shizu-chan. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Maaf, Shizu-chan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, Shizuo Heiwajima, aku mencintaimu.."

Perlahan sosok yang sedang tersenyum manis itu mulai memudar. Aku yang masih terdiam di depan pintu seakan tersadar, dan berlari memeluk sosok yang telah memudar itu. Air mata ku jatuh. Aku menangis. Aku ingin bertemu dia lagi. Aku ingin bertemu Izaya.

.

* * *

_**These poems written of my love for you.**_

_**.**_

_**I've been sending them for 16 years straight.**_

_**.**_

_**As always, there is no reply.**_

_**.**_

_**And still, there is no reply..**_

_**.**_

Puisi-puisi ini terus kukirimkan padanya sejak pertemuan aku dengannya setahun yang lalu. Ternyata dia membaca surat-suratku. Tahun ini menjadi tahun ke 16 sejak pertama kali aku mengirimkan suratku. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada balasan dari surat itu. Tapi aku sedikit lebih senang mengetahui dia membaca semuanya. Berikanlah dia tempat terbaik di sana, Tuhan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Izaya. Selalu..

**FIN**

**A/n : **gomen gomen gomennnnnn! Saya tau fic ini abal-abal ._. Saya seorang newbie. Maafkan saya senpai-senpai. Mungkin di tahun ketujuh dan kedelapan readers sekalian tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi sama dengan kalian readers, saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Shizuo di tahun itu menggambarkan saya yang juga sedang mengotak-atik google dan wikipedia tapi tetap gakngerti juga. Yasudahlah, terimakasih minna-sama sudah membaca. #bows.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah video berjudul sama. Karena di video ini chara nya shizaya, jadi yah saya pengen buat aja. Hehe. Kalau penasaran lihat aja di utube. Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama dan dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah membaca fic yang failed ini. #tebarlollipop.

Review, ne?


End file.
